The invention relates to graphical user interfaces. More particularly the invention relates to controlling the launch characteristics of an application window in a graphical user interface.
A modern operating system having a graphical user interface in, for example, a personal computer, allows flexibility in the characteristics at launch of application windows. By default, a window may display in one of a number of screen locations. A user may be able to control how individual application windows display when an instance of the application is started, or the operating system may remember the settings used the last time an instance of the application was started. An operating system may be set to display an application window maximized over a whole display screen, on one of multiple display screens or across more than one display screen. It may alternatively be set to split a single display into different sections which can each display an application window. In example known operating systems a user may move and otherwise change the appearance of the application window after it has opened. In known systems it is not possible to change the way an application will open at the point at which it is selected for starting.
Therefore there is a need in the art to address the aforementioned problem.